The Butterfly Boy Part 1
Synopsis: Corey tells the band that every front man goes through butterfly stages until spring. But what can they do without Corey? Plot: One Winter Day in Peaceville Grojband and Madison & Grace were waiting for Corey to arrive But still no open so the band and the girls play Headbands Teenager addition.. Until Corey comes in Crying. What's Wrong. Laney cried. I going into a Butterfly Stage. What said Grace. Ugh said Corey Every Front man goes through stages that last until the Spring. That shocking said Maddie. Corey going away for a while In Trina room, Do I hear that Corey going the Frontfly Stages said Trina smiling. Rick Sallory hears too. Shush Honey said Trina covering Rick Mouth. Dad said that Corey goes through it every 3 12 months and that today. Hooray said Trina fake smiling and laughing deviously. Rick says he is gonna build a snowman later said Rick. Trina gonna boast out loud Oh I'm like so fake sad Trina wickedly laughed. Nah Nana boo on you said Trina finally. Come on Core lets go feed you. Said Laney making a disgusted face at Trina Riffin. Eat Dinner severed Okay we fed you Honey, Grilled Cheese , Bread, Chicken and Cake are you full. Kin said. Yes. Okay time to get some lyrics. But how said Corey and Laney crying. Well What if Trina thought you be gone forever she go diary. Okay then lets go. Said Grace. Corey going Gone Oh yeah. Said Trina. Trina I'm going away forever. You mean it said Trina Yes said Corey crying In pain. Trina shoots into Happy Anger Diary Mode. This is a diary mode that has a purple background, with love music playing. She is wearing her normal dress and has a huge smile when this happens. Corey crying surround her when this happiness and when she writes in her diary, flames appear on the paper as they do in Anger Diary Mode. Thunder goes through the riffin House as Trina stops.. This one for you Corey.. When can we do this again? When can I see you again? When can we do this again? When can I see you again? When can we do this again? When can I see you again? Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny It's been fun but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh I gotta know, when can I see you again? (When can I see you again?) Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you Life is a trip down the road that leads you Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny It's been fun but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh I gotta know, When can I see you again? Well Here we go Bye Guys By core as the angels wrapped Corey up and it had Slumberry allover. Putting Corey to Sleep What are we gonna do... To be Continued